Jego pierwsza miłość
by mrsdevil13
Summary: Spotkał ją po raz pierwszy na placu zabaw, gdy bawiła się z dziećmi. Wciąż pamiętał, jak się śmiała, gdy siedziała na huśtawce. Była ubrana w niebieską sukienkę i buty w tym samym kolorze, które pasowały do jej koloru oczów, które zawsze błyszczały jasno. / Po latach Beck wciąż pamięta swoją pierwszą miłość z placu zabaw, ale jego obecnej dziewczynie Jade to przeszkadza. BADE!


Beck uśmiechnął się, gdy znalazł zdjęcie, kiedy robił porządki w swoim RV. Miała ciemne blond włosy, związane w kucyk, a on siedział obok niej, obejmując ramieniem. Oboje mieli wtedy po pięć lat, a właśnie w tam tym momencie odkrył swoją pierwszą miłość. Spotkał ją po raz pierwszy na placu zabaw, gdy bawiła się z dziećmi. Wciąż pamiętał, jak się śmiała, gdy siedziała na huśtawce. Była ubrana w niebieską sukienkę i buty w tym samym kolorze, które pasowały do jej koloru oczów, które zawsze błyszczały jasno. Odłożył fotografię na bok, żeby spojrzeć na kartkę papieru. Po wielu latach, okazało się, że serce zostało krzywo narysowane i pokolorowane, ale on nadal to kochał i to było zrobione dla niego. Pod malowidłem znajdowało się jego imię napisane czarnym ołówkiem, które zajmowało prawie pół kartki. Beck uśmiechnął się, wspominając to wszystko. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy mógłby ponownie ją spotkać. Bardzo tego chciał, miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł z nią porozmawiać i wspominać, a może nawet poznać na nowa. Dużo razy chodziło mu po głowie myśl, czy miałby te same uczucia, gdy był dzieckiem.

Znów wziął do dłoni fotografię i po raz kolejny na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, gdy obserwował siebie i swoją pierwszą miłość. Dawno tego zdjęcia nie widział, była zagubiona wśród innych rzeczy, a znalazł, gdy zaczął sprzątać.

Jego myśli zostały przerwane, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi do jego przyczepy, gdzie mieszkał na podjeździe jego rodziców. Doskonale wiedział, kto za nimi był, więc bez odrywania wzroku od fotografii, zaprosił ich.

— Jest otwarte!

Przyjaciele Becka weszli do środka i zastali go siedzącego na podłodze, który wpatrywał się w obrazek. Wszyscy się rozejrzeli, dostrzegając bałagan wszędzie.

— Stary, czy bomba tutaj wybuchła? — zapytał Andre.

— Rozproszyłem się — wyznał, nigdy nie odrywając wzroku od pięcioletniej dziewczynki. Tori to zauważyła, więc usiadła obok niego i skrzyżowała nogi. Wzięła do ręki fotografię.

— Kto jest na zdjęciu? — zapytała Vega, uśmiechając się. Andre i Robbie także spojrzeli, zajmując miejsce na kanapie, a Cat usiadła po drugiej stronie chłopaka.

— Była moją pierwszą prawdziwą miłością, byłem nią oczarowany, że przy niej traciłem zdolności mówienia — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się na wspomnienie. — Poznałem ją na placu zabaw i od razu się zakochałem. Miałem wtedy pięć lat.

— Awww, to słodkie — wyznała brunetka. — Czy wiesz... czy ona też cię lubiła? — Beck w odpowiedzi podał jej rysunek z różowym sercem, a Tori po raz kolejny wydała ciche "awww".

— Koleś, jak miała na imię? — spytał Rex.

Beckowi twarz opadła, gdy spojrzał na kukiełkę, bo z przykrością musiał stwierdzić, że nie wiedział.

— Nie pamiętam — wyznał. — Chodziłem z nią do przedszkola, ale potem nasze drogi się rozeszły. Już nigdy jej nie spotkałem.

— Może kiedyś spotkasz — powiedział Andre, poklepując Kanadyjczyka po ramieniu.

— Mam nadzieję.

Beck zabrał rysunek, a potem razem z fotografią schował do czarnego pudełka i włożył pod łóżko. Spojrzał wyczekująco na przyjaciół.

— Więc gdzie jest Jade?

Siedząc na kanapie obok przyjaciół, czekał, aż przyjdzie Jade. Tori, Andre i Robbie zastanawiali się, czy naprawdę jest taki spokojny, jak wyglądał. Andre wiedział, że Beck robił pozory spokojnego chłopaka, ale nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy grał, a kiedy był. Już wcześniej Beck powiedział mu o swoim pierwszym zauroczeniu i Andre się martwił, że Beck mógłby oszaleć na punkcie tej nieznajomej dziewczyny. Był w niej zakochany w dziwny sposób. Naprawdę chciał ją znaleźć, a to było jak szukanie słynnej igły w stogu siana. Andre był zmartwiony, że Beck mógłby zwariować i zostawić swoją obecną dziewczynę, a tego nie chciał.

W końcu po jakimś czasie, mógł usłyszeć słynne pukanie do drzwi, jakie było w stylu jego dziewczyny. Nie delikatne, jak u Tori, Jade zawsze musiała zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

— Otwórz te pieprzone drzwi! — krzyknęła, a Beck nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. To właśnie była Jade i kochał ją taką, jaką była.

— Jest otwarte — odpowiedział Oliver, a już po chwili można było ujrzeć czarnowłosą, która podeszła do miejsca, gdzie siedział jej chłopak w pobliżu Andre i Cat.

— Ruszaj się! — zawołała do Cat, która od razu zrobiła jej miejsce, żeby mogła usiąść obok Becka.

— Czy zawsze musisz być taka niegrzeczna? — Tori spojrzała na Jade, będąc zirytowane jej zachowaniem.

— Zajmij się swoim interesem, Vega!

— Kochanie... — Beck westchnął, patrząc na czarnowłosą z fioletowymi pasmami.

— NIE! — krzyknęła na niego, a potem położyła głowę na jego piersi.

— Czy możemy wrócić do gorącej laski ze zdjęcia, na którą Beck się gapił? — zapytał kpiąco Rex,

— Jaka laska? — zapytała Jade, unosząc jedną brew do góry, a jej piercing świecił niebezpiecznie. — Więc? — zapytała spokojna, nawet zbyt spokojna.

— Jego pierwsza miłość — krzyknął ponownie Rex.

Jade wiedziała o jego pierwszej miłości i nie podobało się jej, gdy wzdychał do osoby, w której się zabujał, gdy nawet nie rozumiał wiele rzeczy. Beck powiedział jej o tym, bo nie chciał ukrywać przed nią żadnych sekretów, a ona wciąż miała wrażenie, że nadal ją lubił i chciał ją znaleźć. Wcale tego nie polubiła.

— Ponownie ona? — zapytała Jade mocnym głosem, ale była też zraniona, a Beck to zauważył. Zawsze się czuł źle, gdy powodował to u jego dziewczyny. Chciał ją przyciągnąć bliżej, ale się odsunęła. Nikt nie odważył się powiedzieć, dopóki Jade nie wstanie i odejdzie bez słowa. Beck rozpaczliwie przyciągnął twarz do dłoni. Naprawdę żałował, że sprawiał tyle bólu swojej dziewczynie.

— Przykro mi — szepnął Andre, niepewny tego, co powinien teraz zrobić.

— W porządku, ale... czy moglibyście... iść, proszę?

Kiwnęli głowami, zanim opuścili jego przyczepę.

Następnego dnia w szkole, Beck nie wiedział, co robić. Zastanawiał się, czy zachowywać się normalnie wokół Jade, czy powinien po prostu ją zignorować, a może przeprosić. Nawet nie wiedział, czy byli pokłóceni. Czuł się naprawdę źle, że zranił Jade. Pół roku temu chciał szukać dziewczyny ze zdjęcia, ale zrezygnował z powodu jego dziewczyna, która zagroziła mu, że jeśli to zrobi, to z nimi będzie skończone. Beck naprawdę kochał Jade, była dla niego całym światem i nie rozumiał, dlaczego chciał szukać kogoś, kogo znał w przedszkolu, ale gdy tylko ponownie ujrzał zdjęcie, znowu poczuł rodzaj pustki i chciał ten rodzaj pustki wypełnić, że niemal stracił rozum. Nie chciał zepsuć swojego związku, ale też chciał odnaleźć swoją pierwszą miłość, a Beck był zagubiony. Nagle dostrzegł Jade przy szafce z Cat, ale szybko o niej zapomniał, gdy koło niego przeszła dziewczyna o ciemnych długich blond włosach i miała niebieskie oczy. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiała do niego, zanim weszła do łazienki dla dziewczyn.

— Niezły tyłek, prawda?

Beck odwrócił się i ujrzał Jade, która wcale nie była zadowolona.

— Kochanie, to nie tak...

— Pieprzyć cię — wyznała, a następnie się odwróciła, ale złapał ją za ramię.

— Słuchaj, Jade, naprawdę cię kocham... Moje pierwsze zauroczenie jest niczym w porównaniu z tobą.

— Zapomniałeś, co się wydarzyło pół roku temu, prawie zerwaliśmy, a teraz nie mów mi, że ona jest niczym w porównaniu ze mną, bo ci nie wierzę — odparła, a w jej głosie można było usłyszeć ból, a jej wyraz twarzy był zimny. — I kim do cholery była ona? — zapytała, wskazując głową w kierunku łazienki dla dziewczyn.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze.

Beckowi udało się pogodzić z jego dziewczyną. Było to ciężkie, ale bardzo się starał, żeby uzyskać jej łaski. W końcu mu wybaczyła. Oboje starali się nie poruszać sprawy jego pierwszej miłości. Beck nie chciał stracić najważniejszej osoby, jaką miał w życiu na kogoś, kto od dawna w nim nie był. Postanowił sobie odpuścić szukanie, a zaczął bardziej doceniać teraźniejszość. Prawie stracił ją na kogoś z przeszłości i nie chciał tego powtarzać.

Wszyscy przyjaciele Jade spotkali się w jej domu, żeby napisać projekt do szkoły, który mieli wykonać razem w grupie. Pracowali w jej pokoju, kiedy postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę i zaczęli rozmawiać o różnych sprawach. Nagle do jej pokoju weszła mama, która kazała jej zrobić porządek na strychu, a reszta zaproponowała jej pomoc, co Jade chętnie przyjęła. Dlatego udali się na najwyższe piętro w domu i zaczęli pomagać czarnowłosej, przy okazji nie tracąc ducha do zabawy.

— Hej, Jade, dlaczego masz zdjęcie pierwszej miłości Becka? — Robbie zapytał zdezorientowany, gdy pokazał fotografię taką samą, jaką miał Beck. Wszyscy się zmieszali, gdy z jego ust wypadło to pytanie. Każdy podszedł, żeby zbadać, co Robbie znalazł. Wszyscy usiedli na podłodze wśród kartonu, gdzie siedział chłopak. Jade wzięła zdjęcie i przyjrzała się.

— To jestem ja, gdy byłam mała — odpowiedziała zaskoczona, nie tym, że rozpoznała siebie, a tym, co Robbie powiedział o pierwszej miłości Becka. Gdy Jade to oznajmiła, wszyscy byli szokowani, a w tym Beck. Nie mógł zrozumieć, że jego pierwsza miłość, była miłością, którą teraz kochał, a tyle problemów miał z tym.

— Ale tutaj wyglądasz tak słodko i nie wyglądasz na niebezpieczną — wyznała Tori, a Jade przewróciła oczami na głupotę. — I tutaj masz blond włosy, a twoim naturalnym jest brązowy.

— Z czasem moje włosy ściemniały.

Nagle Beck zaczął się śmiać, gdy zaczął myśleć o tym wszystkim. Prawie Jade z nim zerwała przez jego obsesję na pierwszą miłość, a tak naprawdę powodem tego wszystkiego była właśnie ona.

— Możesz wyjaśnić, co jest takie zabawne? — zapytała zirytowana Jade.

— Ta sytuacja jest zabawna — wyjaśnił Beck. — Cały czas się kłóciliśmy o moją pierwszą miłość, a teraz okazuje się, że to byłaś ty. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że byłaś przy mnie przez tak długi czas.

— Faktycznie to jest trochę zabawne — stwierdził Andre, uśmiechając się radośnie. Każdy poczuł odrobinę wesołości w sobie, nawet Jade, ale nie pokazała tego.

— To jest takie słodkie — wyznała Vega, a Jade przewróciła oczami. Nie lubiła być porównywana do słodkości. — To musi być przeznaczenie, że zakochaliście się, gdy mieliście po pięć lat, a potem się spotkaliście po wielu latach, nie wiedząc, kim tak naprawdę jesteście.

— To jest takie głupie. Prawie zerwaliśmy, bo byłam zazdrosna o siebie — powiedziała, chowając głowę w dłoniach. Beck szturchnął ją, a na jego twarzy był zbyt wesoły uśmiech.

— Kochałaś mnie, gdy miałaś pięć lat.

— Nieprawda — odpowiedziała.

— Nie kłam. — Zaśmiał się. — Już, gdy miałaś pięć lat, byłaś zakochana w Kanadyjczyku.

— O mój boże, to jest piekło.

— Hej, dzieciaki, czy już skończyliście? — Pani West wychyliła głowę na strych i spojrzała na przyjaciół jej córki. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy dostrzegła postawę Jade i jej rozbawionych znajomych. — Co się dzieje?

— Moje życie się wali — odpowiedziała Jade zbyt dramatycznie.

— Właśnie odkryliśmy, że Jade i Beck byli zakochani, kiedy mieli po pięć lat — odparła Tori uprzejmie.

— Nie wiedzieliście o tym? — spytała rozbawiona mama Jade, spoglądając na Jade i Becka. Jade gwałtownie podniosła głowę, spoglądając na matkę.

— Wiedziałaś?

— Tak. — Zaśmiała się matka. — Kiedyś nawet oświadczyłaś, że Beck będzie twoim mężem, gdy będziecie już dorośli.

— Co? — jęknęła Jade, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Beck zachichotał, obejmując swoją zawstydzoną dziewczynę.

Uśmiechają się do siebie, a ich ręce są złączone. Są szczęśliwi. Oboje. Pocałował ją w głowę, a Jade mogła poczuć, że jest w domu. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, tam, gdzie było jej miejsce. Nie chciała go opuszczać. Dzisiejszy dzień był idealny, nawet z białą sukienką. Słuchali piosenki, którą Andre im napisał i zaśpiewał w wykonaniu Tori.

 _Wszystko zaczęło się od placu zabaw._


End file.
